The Killer Robot Instability
"The Killer Robot Instability" is the twelfth episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on January 12, 2009. Summary When the guys have an entry into the killer robot contest, Howard makes a mistake of pushing Penny one to many times and he is subjected to her wrath. Extended Plot Howard builds a robot called MONTE (Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator) to enter into the Southern California Robot Fighting League Round Robin Invitational. Howard makes one too many come-ons to Penny despite Leonard urging him to stop. Penny tells Howard what she really thinks of his sleazy come-ons calling him pathetic and creepy. He is hurt and doesn't go to work for two days. She goes to apologize after Leonard calls in a favor from when he and Sheldon when to get his TV from her ex-boyfriend in the pilot, but ends up hearing about all of Howard's failed romances and tries to cheer him up telling him that he is a nice guy underneath. Penny ends up punching him when he tries to kiss her. Meanwhile, Sheldon gets caught up in some trash talking with fellow robot designer, Kripke, and agrees to a one-on-one fight with his robot. During the fight, Kripke's robot turns out to have a flamethrower, causing Sheldon to make it run away. Eventually, MONTE gets destroyed, causing Howard to rush over to help despite having a big plaster on his nose and having a bruised and swollen face. Howard says that he fell in the bathtub while Penny remarks that he has to learn to respect others meaning women. He tells everyone that MONTE is destroyed beyond repair. Penny then makes a comment about it being a toy robot causing Sheldon to run to his room. Howard then tells the guys not to worry about him, because he believes he is half way to pity sex. Quotes Mrs Wolowitz: HOWARD, YOUR PHONE IS RINGING! Howard: HERE'S A CRAZY IDEA, MA. ANSWER IT! Mrs. Wolowitz: Hello. Alright, Hold on, One minute, IT'S YOUR FRIEND, LEONARD! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE NOT AT SCHOOL, TODAY! Howard: I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL, MA, I WORK AT A UNIVERSITY! Mrs. Wolowitz: THAT'S A SCHOOL, NOW, PICK UP THE PHONE! Howard: I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANYBODY! Mrs. Wolowitz: SHOULD I ASK LEONARD TO BRING OVER YOUR HOMEWORK?! Howard: I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK, I'M A GROWN MAN WITH A MASTER'S DEGREE IN ENGINEERING! Mrs. Wolowitz: EXCUSE ME, MR. FANCY PANTS, WANT ME TO GET YOU A POPSICLE?! Howard: CHERRY, PLEASE! Mrs. Wolowitz: I ATE ALL THE CHERRY! ALL THAT'S LEFT IS GREEN! Howard: YOU MAKE ME WANNA KILL MYSELF! ---- Mrs. Wolowitz: SHE RAN PAST ME! WAS I SUPPOSED TO TACKLE HER?! ---- Leonard: Forget the robot. What happened to you? Penny: He slipped and fell. Howard: Yes, I slipped and fell. In the bathroom. Bounced right off the tub. Penny: Yes, now he knows what bathtubs are capable of doing when you don’t treat them with respect. Critics "A passable episode. Both plots feel very predictable and there isn’t enough comedy to compensate." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the robot that the guys built and Penny's anger at Howard's behavior. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=235 *This episode was watched by 11.81 million people. Trivia *Raj says, "Excuse me, but how are we going to make any modifications without Wolowitz?... But, Sheldon, we don’t have a chance. The only improvement you were able to make on the robot was to put fresh batteries in the ." This is inconsistent. At eight years old, Sheldon converted Missy's to some kind of high-powered , needed to fire for homemade . He was trying to build an armed robot to keep Missy out of his room ("The Porkchop Indeterminacy"). When he was twelve, he built his own ("The White Asparagus Triangulation"). One summer when he was thirteen, Sheldon built a small in the shed and a sonic in his room ("The Luminous Fish Effect"). Likewise, when Leonard was ten years old, he built two arms ("The Maternal Capacitance"). Beyond tech support ("The Peanut Reaction", "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition"), all four of the guys show diverse technical skills ("The Big Bran Hypothesis", "The Work Song Nanocluster", "The Classified Materials Turbulence"). Yet, they have no clue how to fix an ("The Euclid Alternative", "The Zarnecki Incursion"), and sometimes mishaps occur when Sheldon builds "a geegaw or a thingamabob" ("The Luminous Fish Effect", "The White Asparagus Triangulation"). *The the guys build is called MONTE, an acronym for Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator. *This episode basicly ends Howard's delusion that he will get together with Penny someday. Gallery Rob4.jpg|Machine vs. machine. Rob3.jpg|Penny after she let loose on Howard. Rob2.png|The TBBT creation. Rob1.jpg|MONTIE. Killerrobot.jpg|The gang and their robot. Penny Punch.jpg|Penny erupts. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Learn to respect other things. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 stub Category:Stub Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard